


At the bottom of the glass

by ca_te



Series: Nabari no Ou character studies [2]
Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1st May 2009, as a second part to a character study.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At the bottom of the glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 1st May 2009, as a second part to a character study.

Gau stretches his arms high over is head. He smiles as he hears the tling of the bracelet. The morning light falls on the desk; paper, notebook, pens. Gau stands up, and walks to the door. The hand on the handle he stops, he wonders if bringing the breakfast to Raikou would be to much. Outside the first buses of the day pass by.

 

+++

 

She watches the tea leaves slowly falling towards the bottom of the jar. Her mom used to leave her alone at home all the day long. That's why, that's why she has learnt to find little things on which concentrate her attention. To kill the loneliness.

The other becomes yellow, she gets three mugs. She smiles; they're the ones she and Tobari bought on that day they went to the mall. They hadn't buy anything and it was time for the mall to close. They just entered the first shop and bought the first thing they had seen. She smiles at the tray with the three mugs on it.

 

+++

 

Koichi bites hard on the top of the pencil. It tastes like wood and ashes. It's something he often does, he bites pencils. 'Cause in the end it's better than to scream. He has always bite something to calm down. Since the beginning. Till now.

He looks at the blackboard, he has learnt how to solve this equation long time ago. He has sat in a classroom lots of times. Just with different names.

He takes the bridge of his nose within his thumb and index. Outside the sun is high. It will be lunch time soon. He'll sit there watching Miharu sipping his fruit juice.


End file.
